Hypnotic Distortion
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: Ryuichi Sakuma realizes his love for his rockstar friend Shuichi Shindou after getting drunk and having a "fun" night at his house, but what happens when Shuichi and hospitalized and put in a coma by his now ex-lover? Revenge….perhaps even…murder…?
1. Drunken Sex

Another day has calmed down in Shinjuku-ku, Tokyo, Japan. The vast sky was clear and caliginous as the auroral and pellucid sun vanished behind the horizon. The use to be effulgent sky is now crepuscular. A few scattered stars across the vast sky scintillated and glimmered.

In the studio N.G Recording Company, Nittle Grasper had band practice. Their most popular song "Sleepless Beauty" reverberated all throughout the whole studio. All the employees eavesdropped on their rehearsal, piling up in front of the front door, listening carefully. The young dark haired lead singer closed his eyes as both of his hands rested on the microphone stand. He tapped his foot to the beat of beginning of the song. He pulled the microphone from the stand just as soon as he started singing the lyrics. His face wore a serious expression as his lips emitted the beautiful melody. His voice reached every note as his foot kept tapping to the beat of the music. His body moved around in perfect sync of the music. His smooth, calm and serious demeanor went perfect with song he sang. Sweat glistened off his face as he kept dancing around, the lights above the stage blazing down on him, but the singer didn't let that bother him. The expression on his face didn't change, even when his body temperature went up. He followed along the beat his other members played perfectly, amalgamating his angelic singing voice with their lovely notes of their instruments, creating an exquisite melody. Ryuichi Sakuma was definitely a vocal "god". Ending the song, his voice faded into a softer and quieter tone. His body stood still, holding the microphone stand after placing the microphone back in it. His head slowly dropped down, staying silent for a few seconds after the song stopped playing, the claps and cheers was heard coming from outside their door. A small smile graced his thin lips as he lifted up his head, grinning widely at his unsuspected audience. His serious demeanor changed quickly into that of a child-like one.

"How did I do?" He asked excitedly as he jumped off the stage.

"You did wonderful Ryuichi-san! You never fail to amaze me." Said one of the recorders behind the booth.

"You were sparkly." Said different recorder, his lips smiling widely as he used Ryuichi's own term.

Ryuichi jumped into the air up and down eagerly.

"Yay, I was sparkly!" He cheered for himself.

"Can Ryuichi go have fun now?" He asked tilting his head to the side, red flushed on his cheek, smiling cutely at his recorders and his other members.

"Yes, Ryuichi-san, we are done for the day. You are free to go." Tohma told him.

Ryuichi jumped up and down again.

"Yay", he cheered again, before running out of the studio excitedly.

"Don't forget to take your medicine!" He tried to remind him, but it was too late. Ryuichi was already out of the studio and running down the sidewalks. He heaved a huge sigh, before helping the other organize the studio room.

"I just hope he doesn't cause trouble for anyone." He whispered to himself.

Before Ryuichi exited the studio, he had to disguise himself so he wouldn't be bombarded with his fans. He used the usual disguise, so he wouldn't look too inconspicuous. He adjusted his blue baseball cap with the words "BAD" sewed onto the front with yellow letters, so that it covered his forehead and some of his dark hair. He pushed up his sunglasses to the bridge of his nose. He zipped up his jacket to cover his casual clothing and ran outside.

As he walked amongst the sidewalk, all of a sudden his head rammed into someone else's and he was pushed on his back. He groaned in a child-like manner and adjusted his cap. He stood back up on his feet and adjusted his coat and sunglasses, making sure his identity weren't blown. He rubbed his head through his cap, trying to soothe the aching and ringing sensations going on in his head. He heard an "O-ow…s-sorry..." coming from the person he slammed into. He mumbled back "I-it's alright", but he snapped his head back up when he thought the sound of the voice seemed familiar. His eyes went back to normal and he could see it was his good friend Shuichi Shindou.

"Shu-chan!" He greeted the leader of the rival band Bad Luck as he embraced his body in a tight hug.

"R-Ryuichi-san?" He asked, shocked and nervous by the sudden hug.

"It's great to see ya, o' buddy, o' pal!" He said as he nuzzled his face in Shuichi's chest.

Shuichi's face blushed a bit as he hugged his friend and idol back. Ryuichi parted from his friend's embrace and stared at his face in disbelief. He grazed the bruise on Shuichi's milky skin, causing him to flinch slightly to his warm touch and to the soreness of his wound.

"What happened to your beautiful face, Shu-chan?" Ryuichi asked worriedly.

Shuichi blushed at being called "beautiful" by his idol and grabbed his hand, holding it away from his cheek.

"A-uhm, Yuki and I got into an argument." He explained.

"He hits you?"

"N-no, it was in the heat of the moment." He lied.

Ryuichi could tell he was lying, so raised his brow. Shuichi adverted his eyes to the ground.

"S-so, u-uhm, how about we go out for some drinks?" Shuichi asked him, trying to change the subject.

Ryuichi knew Shuichi was trying to do, but he shrugged it off and nodded his head. He entwined his fingers with Shuichi's and tightly held onto his hand.

"Of course, let's go! I know the perfect place!" He told him, dragging him away to his favorite bar in town, causing him to gasp at being pulled, but chuckled lightly.

Ryuichi led him to an expensive bar in Tokyo called "Aragawa". Shuichi looked around the bar eyes sparkling with amazement. He immediately sat in the chair and twirled around.

"This place is so amazing and beautiful!" He smiled cutely towards Ryuichi, before sitting up straight, trying to look normal as he caught people staring at him with an odd expression on their face.

"I go to this bar all the time with Tohma and Nuriko." He said as he sat next to Shuichi.

He looked up at the waiter and said "A couple of your special drinks please" in a professional way. The bartender smiled warmly and nodded his head, walking away to go make their drinks.

Shuichi looked around again, crossing one leg over the other, a wide smile on his lips.

"This is so cool!"

Ryuichi grinned widely at his rock star friend and told him "I'm glad you like it".

The bartender comes back with their drinks and hands them each a glass, before walking away to clean up his dishes. Ryuichi drinks from his glass, chugging it and sighing happily as he finished it immediately.

"Practice was awesome today. I feel like I am really getting into the music, especially "Sleepless Beauty"".

Shuichi watched him for a moment, before slowly drinking from his own glass, taking a bit longer to finish his drink. He hiccupped slightly, before giggling.

"Your music is amazing and so is your voice! You're like a god to me! You're my idol! I can't help, but be filled with all kinds of emotions when I listen to your music."

Ryuichi laughed slightly as he ordered two more of the same drinks.

"That means I'm doing my job as a singer. I want to feel the music as I sing it and I want my audience to know the story I'm singing and feel the same emotions I'm feeling as I act out the music."

"That's why I love you and your band."

"I love your band too Shu-chan. Speaking of which, how is that coming along?" He asked, drinking his next drink, more slowly than the last one.

Shuichi was beginning to get a tad bit tipsy as he drank his second glass.

"It's going great! I finally finished the lyrics to the song, so we actually got to rehearse it!" He replied, finishing his second drink.

Ryuichi orders two more drinks and stares ahead of him, his vision starting to haze.

"So, what were you and Yuki-chan fighting about?" He asked curiously, making Shuichi let out a disappointed sigh.

"Oh the same thing, how I'm being a nuisance to him and that he wished I would stop coming over his house."

"He's such a jerk." Ryuichi spat, pursing his lips into a pout.

"I still love Yuki-chan none the less, so I'm okay with it." He said and he chugged the third glass.

"If you were with me, I would have treated you more kindly, like you were a goddess on a pedestal." Ryuichi told him, chugging his glass of alcohol, causing Shuichi to giggle drunkly.

"You're so sweet Ryuichi-san! Sometimes I wish I were with you! I know I would be better off, but for some reason Yuki is like a magnetic, who is always drawing me towards him. I can't seem to get away from him."

"That's too bad. Can we have another?" Ryuichi asked the bartender drunkly.

The bartender chuckled and nodded his head, leaving the two friends alone, once again, but coming back soon after with their fourth glass of the special hard liquor.

"This is your last one. I don't want you two running around at night too drunk. That's too dangerous. I'll go get your bill." He said leaving again.

"The bartender's nice…" Shuichi said as he stared at his glass, his vision blurred and doubled.

"Yeah, he is. I like him. We have become good friends."

"That's what I like about you Ryuichi-san. You can make friends wherever you go. I'm kinda envious." Shuichi said, playing with the glass, before chugging it all down in one gulp.

"Don't worry about that, Shu-chan. You're friends with me now. That automatically makes my friends yours too." Ryuichi told him, chugging his drink in one gulp also.

"Here you, go. Make it back home safely you two." The bartender said he slid the bill to Ryuichi and walked away.

"W-we… c-could… g-go… to m-my… place to w-watch… some m-movies…" Shuichi hiccupped drunkly.

Ryuichi couldn't respond, so he just nodded his head. He hiccupped drunkly also and slowly reached into his pants pocket and takes out some money and slammed it on the counter, startling Shuichi, making him jump a bit in surprise. He made sure it was the right amount, before standing up slowly, his body wobbly. He held onto the counter for balance, his vision getting hazier. Shuichi leaned against him, wrapping his arms around Ryuichi's shoulders, trying to keep him and himself balanced. He slowly walked out of the bar, still holding onto Ryuichi, leading him to his house. Luckily, he knew where he was and that it was only a block.

Soon reaching the door, Shuichi reached into pockets, missing his pocket a couple of times, since his vision was doubled and fished out his keys. He squinted his eyes trying to focus on the keyhole, making sure to get the key inside it. He turned his to the key, once it was in the hole and unlocked his door, widely. The both of them stumbled through the doorway. Shuichi slammed his door closed with his foot. Both Shuichi and Ryuichi held onto one another for support as they navigated their way down the halls, tripping on the step they carelessly missed. Shuichi fell first, his body twirling around, so that he landed on his back. He pulled Ryuichi on top of him, the both of them groaning in pain. Ryuichi had trapped Shuichi with both of his hands planted on both of his sides. Their nose touched as their warm breath hit each other's face. The both of them were drunk and drowsy, their faces red induced and inebriated from the alcohol.

* * *

I know it's starting off slow, but work with me. I promise I'll try to make it better it soon.


	2. Drunken Sex Part 2

Ryuichi started moving his hips back and forth, accidently rubbing against Shuichi's crotch, making him gape his mouth some and arch his back, before blinking some hazily. His face burned brighter as he felt a pleasant sensation going through his neither regions. He blinked a few times, before leaning down towards Shuichi's lips. Shuichi could feel Ryuichi's warm breath as leaned in closer, but he stopped half an inch away, breathing hard on Shuichi's lips, before capturing them gently. Shuichi's eyes widen as he felt Ryuichi's lips on his. His face burned more in the kiss and as he closed his eyes, resting his palms on the floor. Ryuichi slid his tongue across Shuichi's bottom lip, making him part his lips without hesitation. He instantly slid his tongue inside Shuichi's mouth, coating it with his saliva. Shuichi began to blush more deeply, his whole face red as he became easily hard, which was induced from the alcohol. He hesitantly and timidly slid his tongue against Ryuichi's. Ryuichi felt Shuichi's erection rub against his crotch making him hard as well. He rubbed his erection with Shuichi's, parting from the kiss to breathe, allowing Shuichi to pant slightly.

"R-Ryu…." Shuichi's sentence was cut off by Ryuichi pressing his lips on his again after tilting his head to the other side, immediately sliding his tongue inside his mouth, frenching him.

Shuichi moved his hands up, pulling away from Ryuichi's mouth. A trail of saliva was linking their tongues together as they gazed at each other with their half lidded eyes in lust.

"T-the floor is hurting my back…" Shuichi panted lightly, drool trailing down the bottom of his lip.

Ryuichi licked the drool from Shuichi's lip and pulls him up to his feet. He led him to the couch, which was a few steps away. He gently laid Shuichi on his back gently. Shuichi hiccups as he rested his back against the couch and his head against the arm. His drowsy eyes opened more and stared at Ryuichi's slightly blurry face. He slowly placed his palms against his chest.

"D-does this mean…n-no movie?" He giggled drunkly.

Ryuichi chuckles drunkly also and picks up the remote that was on the table in front of the couch and turned on the television.

"We can multitask." He told him.

Shuichi smiled sweetly and laughed lightly, before staring at Ryuichi.

"We probably won't remember…anything tomorrow…" Shuichi hiccups.

Ryuichi hiccups some more and replied to Shuichi with "Y-yeah...we're so drunk r-right now, but drunk sex is always great."

Shuichi blushed again as he looked up at his rock star idol. Shuichi leaned to his cheek and licked it seductively. His lips curved into a smirk as he licked his lips and leaned his crotch against Shuichi's roughly. Ryuichi licked up and down Shuichi's neck, soon biting down into it, making him gasp in pain. He moved his hips back and forth again, but this time on purpose. He parts from Shuichi's neck, running his tongue over the mark he made and leaned back up and kisses him again. During the kiss, he slides off Shuichi's shirt and runs his tongue down his chest and stomach, smirking up at him as he moved his hips into him roughly. Shuichi's mouth gaped widely again as his eyes widened.

"R-Ryuichi-san…" He moaned softly.

Ryuichi smirked more when he reached Shuichi's erection. He licked his lips again and runs his tongue around the fabrics of Shuichi's pants, teasing his erection. He traced the shape of Shuichi's erection with his tongue, before parting and pressing down on his tip hard with his index finger. He pulls off his pants and boxers, throwing them to the side, letting Shuichi's erection bolt upright, which earned a gasp and another soft moan from the man beneath him. Ryuichi grabs Shuichi's cock with both of his hands and starts stroking it roughly, making sure to get it fully erected. He pokes to the tip of Shuichi's dick with his index finger again, twirling it around, before poking his finger through the hole in his tip, twirling it around some more inside, while his tongue licked from the tip down to his balls. That's where he traced the shape of it with his pink muscle, his teeth accidently scraping against it. His tongue traces back up the shaft of his penis to his tip, where he took out his finger. He pushed back Shuichi's foreskin, where he kisses and nips at it. He then licks it repeatedly like candy, before taking him whole, pushing down on his dick, so he got all of him.

Ryuichi moved his head up and down in a slow rhythm as he sucked and slurped hard and roughly on Shuichi's member. Ryuichi then ran his tongue over the slit and tip every time his head came up and before it goes back down. With his fast bobbing of his head, he hummed vibrations into Shuichi's dick, moaning into it. He parts from Shuichi's dick for a split second, tilting his head another way and takes him whole again, deep throating Shuichi at a different angle.

"A-ah…R-Ryuichi-sama..!" Shuichi moaned loudly to Ryuichi's actions as his hand entwined his fingers in Ryuichi's hair, cumming instantly and without warning.

Ryuichi widened his eyes as Shuichi released himself on his face and inside his mouth. He licked his lips and swallowed, while Shuichi leaned in and licked his own cum off of Ryuichi's face, panting heavily.

"S-sorry..." He mumbled, still a bit drunk.

Ryuichi shook his head.

Shuichi quickly turned around and laid on his stomach, digging his face into the cushions of the couch, still hiccupping and mumbling "I-I…don't want you to see me f-face...". Ryuichi nodded his head and unzips his pants, taking out his erected dick. He starts stroking it, getting it fully erected and lubricated with his own sperm. He spreads Shuichi's legs and traced his entrance with his dick, before shoving it in deeply; fitting his whole length and making Shuichi widen his eyes again, groaning in pain. He stays still, not wanting to hurt Shuichi and awaits for a signal from him to tell him he could start moving. Shuichi arches his back, before dropping his head down, trembling slightly and blushing deeply a shade of dark red, panting. He hiccupped again as he dug his nails into the couch. He got himself ready, before nodding his head, giving Ryuichi the signal.

Ryuichi pants and hiccups again as he sees Shuichi's nod. He pulls his dick out of him, letting it touch the outside of his hole, before slamming it back in roughly, hitting Shuichi's prostate, his sweet spot. Shuichi moaned out deeply, his nails digging deeply into the couch as he ripped holes into it. Tears formed in his violet eyes and trickled down his milky skin as Ryuichi moves his hips back and forth into him, making his body move along with his slow rhythm. Shuichi's own erection started twitching and throbbing as Ryuichi's thrust gradually got faster, making him reach down and stroke his own dick. Ryuichi helped Shuichi stroke his own dick, making him widen his eyes to his warm touch.

"A-ah…R-Ryuichi-sama…don't!" He moaned, before cumming heavily at his touch. He spurted onto the couch and dripped onto the floor. Shuichi panted heavily as he hiccupped again and dropped his arms to his side. Ryuichi chuckles drunkly again and rides off Shuichi's orgasm, before turning him and placing his legs on his shoulder, continuing to thrust deeply and roughly into his sweet spot at a different angle. He watched Shuichi's face flinch and burn bright red in the heat of ecstasy. Ryuichi leaned down and licked his stomach as he lifts up his right leg and thrusted more and even harder. His moans and hiccups mixed together echoed throughout the room.

Ryuichi finally climaxes, cumming into Shuichi heavily, filling him up. He screams "A-ah…Shuichi!" in orgasmic pleasure, before pulling out of his ass. His sperm filled Shuichi up too much, so some trickled down his inner thigh. He collapsed on top of Shuichi, rested his head onto his chest and both of his arms dropped to his side. Both of them trembled lightly and shivered, panting heavily, trying to catch their breath. They both closed their eyes. Ryuichi grabbed a blanket that was placed on Shuichi's floor and covered their bodies with it, before passing out on top of him. Right after him, Shuichi drifts to sleep.

Without noticing, a familiar blonde haired novelist with amber eyes was watching the whole intimate scene between his rock star lover and his lover's rock star idol from outside his window. Hurt and betrayal overwhelmed his body as he glared at his lover with hate and anger. He simply turned his body around without muttering word and headed back to his own house.


	3. Hard Decisions

The sounds of chirping made me slowly open my violet eyes. Both of my eyes blinked a couple of times, having to adjust to the sudden bright light. I slowly sat up, groaning and holding my aching head, which felt like a band of drummers banging on their instruments in it. I felt stirring and groaning coming from my lap, so I shot my eyes open and looked down quickly to see Ryuichi sleeping peacefully. Not only that, but we were both naked. I could feel my whole face burn up as I gazed at Ryuichi's sleeping form. He was so beautiful as he slept soundly. His mouth was slightly gaped. His lips moved up and down slowly with his chest as he breathed in silence. His milky white skin even glowed against the morning sunlight. My heart started racing as my fingers grazed through his soft, silky brunette hair and gazed at his lips. My tongue ran across my bottom lip, then my top lip, covering them with saliva. I slowly leaned towards Ryuichi's lips, closing my eyes as I got closer to his face. I gulped down the knot in my throat as our lips finally met. I could feel Ryuichi's face scrunch up, before him kissing me back, smiling. He pushed me backwards gently. I embraced his back lovingly, not wanting to part, but he slowly pulled away from my lips. I kept my eyes closed, my lips still gaped open from when his tongue had slipped into my mouth. My face still burned as I slowly opened my eyes again, blinking and staring into Ryuichi's beautiful, ocean blue orbs.

"Good morning, Shu-chan." He greeted me, which made my heart palpitate.

Even in the morning, Ryuichi's voice still sounded charming and seductive.

"M-morning Ryuichi-san…" I greeted him back nervously and embarrassed as I remembered what happened between the two of us last night. The memory was flashing through my head.

_Why did this happen? I cheated on Yuki with my idol. What am I going to say to him when I get back to his house?_

All of these thoughts ran through my mind. My body started trembling when I thought of returning back to Yuki.

"Shuichi-kun, what's the matter? Your body is trembling." I heard Ryuichi ask me, which snapped me from my thoughts.

I blinked a couple of times, before looking up at him, mumbling a "huh?" before smiling nervously and shaking my head.

"N-nothing…" I lied to him, averting my eyes away from his and looking at the wall beside me.

_I can't tell him_.

"You're thinking about Yuki, aren't you? Him and his beatings….." Ryuichi said, making me lift my head back up and look at him shocked. It was liked he read my mind.

I nodded my head only slightly, looking away from him again.

"I know he means well. He's just been very stressed lately with his novel and taking care of me. I must've been a nuisance to him. I know I was." I told him quietly, still avoiding his gaze.

"There's no excuse for spouse abuse Shuichi-san." He told me seriously.

I nodded my head again.

"I know, but I still love my Yuki and I want to be there for him, no matter what." I told him, making Ryuichi let out a heavy sigh.

"You know if you were with me, I would never lay a threatening hand on you. I would touch you gently and lovingly like something precious and fragile." He says, combing through my pink locks.

I closed my eyes to his warm touch, bringing my hand up to his and entwining my fingers with his.

"Ryuichi-san….." I whispered softly. I could feel his hot breath in my face.

"It's because I love Shu-chan, very, very much." He whispered to my face, causing me to shoot open my eyes, but to only see the sincerity in Ryuichi's blue eyes and a gentle smile on his lips.

"Ryuichi-san….I…."

He shook his head, before I could finish my sentence.

_What was I going to say, anyways? That I feel the same? Do I? Can you love two people at once? Is that possible? The real question is can I betray Yuki like that? Especially when he needs me the most? Last night I had sex with Ryuichi. I damn well know what was happening, even if I was plastered. Could I be developing feelings for Ryuichi too or was I just using him for comforting and for my sexual needs, since Yuki and I have not been having sex for a few months?_

"Don't say anything. I don't want to confuse you. I'll let you sort out your feelings. I know you love Eiri-san deeply and that can't simply go away, but I do know he's been neglecting you and you don't deserve that. Just remember, my feelings for you will never change and I will always be there for you."

"Oh…Ryuichi…." I whispered softly again at a loss for words.

_Ryuichi does care for me_.

I grabbed his face with both of my hands, caressing his cheeks, before softly planting a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you…." Was all I could say, but I felt him rub up against me, making me blush more, gasp and moan.

"A-ah…Ryuichi-san, p-please get off me..." I begged.

_I had forgotten we were both still naked_.

Ryuichi looked at me confused, before smirking and grinding his hips into me, making me moan out his name. He soon stopped and got off me, standing on the floor. He continued to smirk down at me, licking his lips. I panted slightly, my face flushed as I stared up at him.

"Teasing….bastard…." I huffed.

"I only make love to my lover." He whispered in my ear seductively, before licking the inside of it.

"A-ah, Ryuichi-san…." I gasped and moaned, rubbing my member with my hands to relieve the aching.

"You better hurry up, before you're late for band practice." He whispered seductively in my ear again, before nibbling on the lobe.

"Y-you bastard…" I moaned again.

I pushed him back and quickly stood up.

"Stop teasing me!" I yelled at him, before grabbing my clothes from the pile heap and running to the bathroom, slamming it shut. I turned on the shower and stepped into it the tub, letting the warm water hit my skin and relax my body. I started to stroke myself quickly and roughly, trying yo relieve the pain and throbbing. I panted, out of breath and face still flushed as I came, screaming Ryuichi's name. I dropped my hands to the side and leaned my forehead against the tile wall of the tub. My hair stuck to my face.

_What am I going to do? I'm falling for my idol and slowly betraying Yuki the second my feelings grow stronger._

I let out a sigh and washed my hair and my body, before turning off the faucet. I stepped out of the tub and dried myself off, before dressing in the same clothes from yesterday. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My attention focused on the bruise on my cheek, the pain still lingering. I touched it gently as I stared at it sadly.

"Yuki…..Why?" I whispered, before turning my back to the mirror and walking out of the bathroom, fully dressed. I walked back to the living room to see Ryuichi dressed and ready to leave. I smiled softly and blushed at him, before looking away the moment he noticed me. I pretended to ignore him and grabbed my keys and walked towards the door.

"You can let yourself out. The spare key is under the mat."

"Remember Shuichi, I will always love you."

I kept my back to him, clutching my chest, before opening the door and closing it behind me. I leaned on the doorframe, still holding my chest and stared at the bright morning sky.

"Ryuichi….." I mumbled, before distancing myself from my house, heading towards band practice.

* * *

Shuichi grabbed the microphone with his dominant hand taking it out of the stand, while holding the stand with the other hand. He smirked outside of the sound booth at Mr. Sakano and Mr. K. Hiro and Fujisaki started beginning the song "Blind Game Again".

"Blind Game again kanari kireteru Doll itsuma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase." Shuichi began to sing. He lifts his hand in front of his face like he was going to grab something, before lifting it up in the air, like he was trying to grasp the sky. He moved and danced around as he continued to sing the song. He swayed his hips to the right as he tapped his right foot to the beat of the music. He smirked sexily at his audience. He ended the song with the hand holding the microphone in the air and his head held down.

"That was great Shuichi! Now on to the next song, "Spicy Marmalade"." Said Mr. K.

Shuichi pumped his hands in the air, while screaming "Alright!"

Practice went on like that for hours, until break time at noon.

Shuichi exits the sound booth and stretches out his arms and legs.

"Well somebody is enthusiastic today. Could things have gone well with Mr. Yuki last night? Like say being very intimate?" Hiro asks, smacking Shuichi on his back.

Shuichi grins, but scoffs at his best friend.

"Not with Yuki." He says simply.

"Oh? Is there someone else?" Hiro asked, leaning on Shuichi's shoulder.

"Perhaps…." Shuichi says, closing his eyes and drinking a bottle of water.

"Mind telling me who o buddy?"

Shuichi looked around, before whispering in his ear, "Ryuichi Sakuma", making Hiro's eyes widen.

"Are you serious?" He asks.

Shuichi places the water bottle down on the table and nods his head up and down.

"What happened with Yuki-san?" Hiro asked him, making Shuichi pout his lips and frown at him.

"What happened with Ryuichi was an accident. We were drinking last night and got really drunk. We ended up having sex."

"Were you really drunk?"

"Kind of? I mean, I knew what was going on, but I didn't stop it. Does that make me a bad person?" Shuichi asks Hiro, sadness in his eyes.

Hiro sighs and grabs his friend's hand and leads him out of the studio.

"W-where are you taking me, Hiro?" Shuichi asks as he was being dragged to a ramen stand nearby.

Hiro sits on the stool, after Shuichi and orders two bowls of ramen.

"How do you feel about the both of them?" He asks.

"Shuichi stares down at the counter as he fidgeted with his fingers.

"I love Yuki and a lot. He was first love and my first time. He meant everything to me, even if it took him a long time to reciprocate my feelings, but…" Shuichi paused as he started tracing shapes with his finger on the counter.

"But what?" Hiro asks, wanting his friend to continue.

"For a while now, Yuki has been stressed out, so he neglects me and….." Shuichi hesitates as he bites down on his bottom lip. "Beats me", he continues his previous sentence.

"What?!" Hiro asks angrily, standing up and pushing the stool on its back.

Shuichi tries to hush him by motioning him to sit back down. Hiro looks around, before sitting back down quietly, trying not to cause anymore commotion.

"He's been beating you?!"

Shuichi nodded his head.

"Yes and ever since then, Ryuichi has been comforting me. I have been enjoying his company and grateful that I have him in my life. He treats me like I'm someone special. He touches me with love and gentleness. His eyes show me such sincerity as he whispers sweet words in my ear. Ryuichi is everyone's ideal lover." Shuichi blushes as he confesses.

"Do you love him?" Hiro asks.

Shuichi stared at his bowl of ramen as it was delivered by the waiter.

"I don't know. I have worshipped Ryuichi like he was my god, but ever since I realized he was our competition, my feelings changed from admiration to something stronger, but I don't know what it is. Is it love or am I confusing it with lust because Yuki refuses to touch me?" He asks, staring at the bowl sadly.

"Only you can decipher those feelings, Shuichi. How do you feel after realizing you had sex with Ryuichi-san? Satisfied?"

Shuichi shook his head.

"It wasn't that. I felt flustered and embarrassed. My heart couldn't stop racing as I stared at his beautiful sleeping and naked form. I thought he was more exquisite than usual. I wasn't only flustered though, but I felt ecstatic and hopelessly floating on cloud nine. I couldn't believe I gave myself to someone I admired religiously. I thoughts if it was a dream, I don't want to wake up from it. Could I be in love with Ryuichi?" He looks up at his friend, confused and hurt.

"Sounds like you are to me." He says, breaking apart the chopsticks and digging into his ramen.

"But can I really hurt Yuki, especially now when he needs me the most?"

"To me it sounds like you're avoiding your feelings for Ryuichi, so you wouldn't hurt Mr. Yuki, but someone is going to get hurt. If it's Yuki then he'll get over it easily. You just gotta choose wisely. Stay with Yuki and be abused for god knows how long or break up with him for someone who seems to have caught your heart and treats you better." Hiro says slurping his ramen.

"It sounds like an obvious answer to me." He mumbles in between bites.

Shuichi stares at his bowl of ramen again, still sad.

"You're right. I'll go talk to Yuki later today, after practice." He says digging into his bowl.


	4. A Bad Breakup

When practice as over, the sun unwind behind the horizon, darkening h sky. The few stars that was scattered across the sky, scintillated. Shuichi walked down the sidewalk from the studio to Yuki's house alone. He told Hiro that he needed to talk to Yuki by himself. The thought of him being alone with Yuki caused Shuichi to bite down on his bottom lip in consternation. He forced down the knot in his throat as he reached for the door. His hands trembled nervously, before realizing the door was open. Shuichi pushed the door open and cautiously walked inside shutting the door behind him. He walked down the hall towards Yuki's study. He could hear the steady and constant typing as Yuki continued to work on his novel. As Shuichi stepped inside the room, Yuki stopped typing, but didn't turn around in his chair.

"You dare to come back here, after screwing around with Ryuichi, you damn brat?" He asked Shuichi in a harsh tone.

Shuichi widened his eyes.

"H-how do you know about that?" Shuichi asked Yuki nervously.

"I saw the whole thing. I was walking home from the grocery store when I noticed you and Ryuichi heading to your house, drunk, so I decided to follow you." Yuki explained as he stood up and turned towards Shuichi, glaring at him.

"There I had to watch my slutty whore of a lover have sex with another guy. How do you think that makes me feel?" Yuki asked him, walking towards Shuichi, making him take a step back with his every footstep. That is, until Shuichi's back hit the wall.

Yuki slammed both of his hands on the wall beside Shuichi, trapping him. Shuichi's body trembled noticeably with fear and dread.

"I-I'm sorry…." Shuichi apologized quietly as he averted his eyes down to his feet.

"Sorry isn't enough. Just as I finally gave my heart to you, thanks to your persistence. I even told you about my past and everything and you go and be a slut and sleep around with your rock star idol. You make me sick. I should have known though. You worshipped him a bit too much for just admiration. All of you are the same. You disgust me."

"Y-Yuki, it was only because I felt like you have been neglecting me and…."

"Shut up!" Yuki angrily screamed in his face, interrupting his sentence as he smacked Shuichi in the face with his fist.

Shuichi closed his eyes tightly as Yuki's fist contacted his face. He was pushed down onto the floor. He laid on his side as he held his aching cheek again. He slowly sat up and stared at Yuki, scared as he still held his face.

"You're an annoying, obnoxious brat and I wish you never existed in my life. You were nothing, but a fly buzzing around me shit." Yuki told him with no emotion in his voice as he roughly kicked Shuichi over on his back and stepped on his stomach.

"I wish you'd just die already."

After he said that, Yuki continually stomped on Shuichi's stomach, before kicking him in the face over and over.

"Since you like sex so much, perhaps I should just have my way with you and then kick you out." Yuki says, tearing off Shuichi's clothes.

Shuichi tried to stop him, but Yuki threw his clothes to the side. He unzipped his own pants and spread Shuichi's legs widely apart, making him flinch. He forcefully entered Shuichi causing him to scream out in pain. Tears fell from his eyes as he whimpered out. Yuki ignored Shuichi's reactions and began roughly thrusting in and out of him deeply. Shuichi cried out in pain as the intrusion in his entrance was ripping and tearing up the muscles in his ass.

"You're gonna kill me! Pull it out!" Shuichi screamed at him, trying to push Yuki off of him, but Yuki was stronger.

Yuki repeatedly thrusted inside Shuichi with force and roughness, causing his entrance to bleed. He did that, until he came into Shuichi's entrance heavily and filling him up. Shuichi came all over the floor as Yuki pulled out of him, making his own seed trickle out of Shuichi's ass. Yuki zipped his pants back up as he stood up on his feet. He kicked Shuichi again.

"Get the fuck out of my house. Never show your face around me again or else I'll kill you."

Shuichi groans as he couldn't get up, so he crawled on the floor slowly to the front door. Yuki followed him and opened the door when Shuichi got there. Yuki then kicked Shuichi in the back roughly, having him fall on his stomach on the cold, hard, concrete ground. Yuki slammed his door, leaving Shuichi out in the cold, freezing rain, naked. He leaned against the door frame and pinched the bridge of his nose and holding his head down, looking at the floor. He covered his mouth with his hand as he tried to hold back the tears that tried to come out. Shuichi's body ached all over as he shivered and cried himself to unconsciousness.

Shuichi was later found a few hours later in the street and was immediately sent to the hospital.


	5. A Dangerous Ryuichi

Ryuichi was at home, after practicing at N.G. Recording studio. He turned off the shower water and stepped out of the tub. His hair stuck to his face as it was drenched with water. His body was dripping wet. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He grabbed a medium sized towel and dried his hair with it as he walked out of his bathroom. He walked down the hall to his room to take his medication, but just as he did, his doorbell rang. He puts the pills bottle down and walked down the stairs to his front door in the foyer. The ringing was persistent, so he quickly opened his door, blinking in shock.

"Hiro-san?" He asks, still drying his hair.

"What are you doing here and how did you know where I lived?" He asked him, soon frowning at Hiro's panic expression on his face.

"What happened to Shuichi?" He asked in a serious tone.

"He's in the hospital. The hospital called his sister, who then called me to tell me about it. I got a hold of everyone else involved with Bad Luck and Mr. Sakano told me how to contact Tohma, who gave me your number and address. I tried calling you, but you were obviously in the shower, so I followed Tohma's directions and came here." Hiro explains.

Ryuichi nodded his head and ran up to his room to get dressed, before quickly coming back out.

"Please take me to Shuichi." He begged and pleaded to Hiro.

Hiro nodded and threw him an extra helmet.

"Why do you think I drove here? Get on." He smirks at him.

Ryuichi smirked back and catches the helmet, putting it on. He follows Hiro outside and got on the back of his motorcycle. He held onto his waist tightly as he started up the bike and drove off to the hospital.

* * *

They arrived to the hospital Shuichi was sent to. Ryuichi quickly jumps off the moving bike, throwing Hiro's helmet to him, before running inside the building.

"Where is Shuichi Shindou?" He asked the nurse at the desk frantically.

"Room 1185 b."

"Thank you", Ryuichi said rushing to his search of the room.

"Sir no running in the hospital!"

Ryuichi ignored the nurse and continued his search for Shuichi's room. When he found it, he didn't hesitate to slam open the door and walk in. There was only Shuichi's sister there, holding his hands tightly as she sat next to him. She jumps and turns around, noticing Ryuichi. She widened her eyes and pointed at him.

"Ryu…."

Ryuichi shook his head, placing his index finger to his lips. She nodded her head as he walked up to Shuichi's unconscious form.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Someone found Shuichi lying in the street in front of Yuki's house. He was naked and covered with blood and bruises all over his body. There was also semen and blood in his ass from when he was anally raped."

"He was found in front of Yuki's place?" He asked her.

"Yes, you don't think Yuki did this and kicked him out, do you?"

Ryuichi smiled as he turned to look at her.

"Of course he wouldn't. Yuki cares for Shuichi." He lied to her, putting on a fake smile as his left hand trembled behind his back as it balled up into a fist.

He stared at Shuichi and grazes his bruised and swelled up cheek gently, getting strands of pink hair out of his face. He bit his bottom lip hard, making it bleed a bit. His eyes pierced Shuichi's form harshly as he thought of Yuki. His eyes widened and his pupils dilated.

"Ryu-chan?"

Ryuichi didn't hear her. He stood still and motionless, glaring at the unconscious Shuichi with murderous intent in his eyes, gritting his teeth, until his lips curved up into a malicious smirk.

"Ryuichi-san?"

"He, I'll be back after paying Mr. Novelist a visit." He grinned dangerously.

Ryuichi turned his back on Shuichi's sister and walked out of the room. He walked out to the waiting room where Hiro and the rest were sitting.

"How is he?" Hiro asked Ryuichi as he stood up.

"His cute younger sister is in there, so she'll explain everything to you. I'm going to need to borrow your rad motorcycle to go and pay a certain romantic novelist a visit, after making one little pit stop home. I'll be back here soon."

Hiro cocked his brow in confusion as he listened to Ryuichi.

"You alright, bro? Your mannerisms sound different from usual, Ryuichi." Hiro said as he threw him his keys.

Ryuichi only grinned and waved his hands as he caught it.

"I'll be back, bro." He said walking out of the hospital. He got on Hiro's motorcycle and started it up, loving the sound of the engine.

"Ooo, I love how this baby purrs. Hiro got himself something." He said gently caressing the side of the bike, before driving out of the parking lot.

"I heard you request Ryuichi. I'll make Mr. Novelist pay for what he did to your cute and sweet lover."

Sakano watches Ryuichi leave with a look of dread on his face.

"Oh no, not again." He mumbles quietly to himself. "He hasn't been taking his medication, like he's supposed to."


End file.
